Radiosender (III)
Der Grand Theft Auto III Soundtrack ist äußerst vielfältig. Es gibt viele Genres, die mit einbezogen wurden. Head Radio right|140px *DJ: Michael Hunt (Russ Mottla) *Imaging Voice: Jeff Berlin *Imaging Production: Jeff Berlin ---- *Dil Don't "Stripe Summer" **Written and produced by Craig Conner **Vocals - Heidi Hazelton *Whatever - "Good Thing" **Written and produced by Allan Walker and Craig Conner **Vocals - Craig Conner *Craig Gray "Fade Away" **Written and produced by Stuart Ross **Vocals Stuart Ross *Conor and Jay "Change" **Written and produced by Craig Conner and Julie Wemyss **Vocals Julie Wemyss *Frankie Fame "See Through You" **Written and produced by Craig Conner **Vocals Raff Corrilla, Craig Conner and Nancy Jenkinson *Scatwerk "Electronic Go Go" **Written and produced by Stuart Ross *Dezma "Life Is But A Mere Supply" **Written and produced by Craig Conner **Vocals - Kate Mckinnon Siehe auch: Head Radio (Liberty City Stories) Double Clef FM right|140px *DJ: Morgan Merryweather (Gerry Cosgrove) ---- *"Non piu andrai fa rial tone amoroso" **From Le Nozze di Figaro **Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Performed by Sesto Bruscantim and Teresa Berganza with the Orchestra e Corodi Roma della RAE **Conducted by Zubin Mehta *"Chi mi frena in tal momento" **From Lucia di Lammermoor **written by Gaetano Donizetti **Performed by Renata Scotto, Luciano Pavarotti and Piero Cappuccilli with the Orchestra Sinfomca e Coro di Torino della RAI **Conducted by Franchesco Molinan Pradelli *"Libiamo ne lieti calici" **From La Traviata **Written by Guiseppe Verdi **Performed by Renata Scotto, Jose Carreras and Sesto Bruscantini **conducted by Nino Verchi *"Finch'han del vino" **From Don Giovanni **Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Performed by Sesto Bruscantini, Nicolai Ghiaurov and Alfredo Kraus with the Orchestra e Corodi Roma della RAI **Conducted by Carlo Maria Guilini *"O mio babbmo caro" **From Gianni Schicchi **Written by Giacomo Puccini **Performed by Tito Gobbi, Cecilia Fusco and Renzo Casellato with the RAI Orchestra & Chorus, Milan **Conducted by Massimo Pradella *"Le Donna E Mobile" **From Rigoletto **Written by Guiseppe Verdi **Performed by Luciano Pavarotti and Renata Scotto with the Orchestra and Chorus of Teatro Comunale of Florence **Conducted by Carlo Maria Giulini All above recordings courtesy of Opera d'Oro Records and Allegro Corporation Siehe auch: Double Clef FM (Liberty City Stories) K-Jah right|140px *DJ: Horace 'the Pacifist' Walsh (Herman Stephens) *Produced by Hamish Brown at Wavelength Studios, London ---- *"Dance Of The Vampires" *"The Mummy s Shroud" *"The Corpse Rises" *"Your Teeth In My Neck" *"Plague Of Zombies" *All from the Scientist album: "Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of Vampires" *Produced and Arranged by Henry Junjo Lawes *Rhythm Tracks laid at Channel One *Mixed at King Tubby's by Scientist *Published by and courtesy of Greensleeves Records, Ltd. Siehe auch: K-Jah (Liberty City Stories) Rise FM right Siehe auch: Rise FM (Liberty City Stories) Lips 106 right|140px Siehe auch: Lips 106 (Liberty City Stories) ---- DJ: Shelley Miller as Andee Imaging and production: Jonathan Hanst ---- "Bumb to the Music" by Fatamarse - Written and produced by Craig Conner, vocals by Anna Steward "Wish him off" by Marydancin - Written and produced by Craig Conner, vocals by Anna Steward "Feels Like I Just Can´t Take no more" by Aprils in Paris - Written and produced by Craig Connor, vocals by Paul Mackie, Craig Conner. Guitars written and performed by Allan Walker "Forever" by Lucy - Written and produced by Stuart Ross, vocals by Anne Somerville "Pray it goes Ok?" by Boyz 2 Girls - Written and produced by Craig Conner, vocals by Raff Gorilla, Craig Conner "Grand Theft Auto" by Da Shootaz - Written and produced by Craig Conner, vocals by Robert De Negro "Rubber Tip" by Funky Bjs - Written and performed by Stuart Ross Game Radio right MSX FM right Siehe auch: MSX 98 (Liberty City Stories) Flashback FM right Siehe auch: Flashback FM (Liberty City Stories) Chatterbox FM right *'DJ:' Lazlow *'Gäste:' A.M. Watson *Abbi Davis *Ami Plasse *bernieS *Cameo Carlson *Dan Houser - Freddy *David Connell *Debi Mazar - Maria Latore *DJ Rush *Frank Chavez - Fernando Martinez *Frank Fava *Hank Stewart *Jay Crutcher *JD Leeds *Jennifer Kolbe *Joe Casalino *Karin Bykowski *Keith Broadus *Kim Schaefer *Kit Halsted *Kyle Maclachlan - Donald Love *Laura Bykowski - Maibatsu Monstrosity Frau *Lucien Jones *Mellowvision.com *Michael Madsen - Toni Cipriani *Navid Khonsari - Mörderbienen Mann *Nick Mandelos - Jeff *Paul Mahoney *Porkchop *Reed Tucker - Reed Tucker *Renaud Sebbane - Barry Stark (Nudist) *Sabby *Sherry Wohglmuth Siehe auch: Chatterbox (Liberty City Stories) Commercials *Alana Silvestro - Kind aus PetsOvernight.com *Alex Anthony - Voiceover aus Rakin' & Ponzer *Alice Saltzman - Voiceover aus House of Tomorrow *Chris Silvestro - Kind aus Pogo the Monkey *Craig Olivio - *Dan Houser - *Frank Chavez - Fernando Martinez aus Fernando's New Beginnings *Gerry Cosgrove - 3. Mann aus House of Tomorrow *Jeff Berlin - Voiceover aus Liberty City Survivor *Jonathan Hanst - 4. Mann aus House of Tomorrow *Laura Bykowski - Frau aus Maibatsu Monstrosity *Lazlow Jones - *Maria Chambers - Voiceover aus Pogo the Monkey *Ron Reeve - *Sean Lynch - Voiceover aus Aeris Running Shoes *Shelley Miller - Voiceover aus Maibatsu Monstrosity *Stephanie Roy - Siehe auch: Commercials (Liberty City Stories) Weblinks *Offizielle Game Radio-Website, 2001 *Offizielle MSX FM-Website, 2001 *Offizielle Lips 106-Webseite, 2001 *Entertainment, Artikel im Liberty Tree *"Die Energie der Fuge, ein Geheimnis aufgedeckt", Artikel im Liberty Tree *Oper mit Morgan Merryweather, Artikel im Liberty Tree *Bayreuth sei verflucht, Artikel im Liberty Tree Kategorie:Soundtracks